


Half Tank

by obrien_lover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, water polo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrien_lover/pseuds/obrien_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a freshman, and eager to play.<br/>Derek is a senior, and eager to teach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Tank

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty low-key right now, but I plan to make it more enticing.

Stiles hesitates at the locker room door before he pushes his way through. He weaves his way through the rows of lockers and walls of guys before he reaches his locker. He quickly memorizes the combination before he fumbles to open the lock. He quickly puts his backpack on the hook before he looks around to see guys just standing around and talking. 

Being the pale, lanky, and skinny bag of bones that he is, Stiles is self conscious about taking his clothes off in front of them. He glances at the clock and decides to get over it because practice starts in fifteen minutes. Hurriedly, he slips on his speedo before he locks his locker and makes his way out to the pool. As he enters the building where the pool is located, the smell of chlorine hits him straight in the face. With a (INSERT WORD) face, he drops off his towel and goggles on the bleachers before he heads over to where the coach is talking to other recruits. "You boys are are going to be able to become men because water polo is not for pussies," he yelled. "Now you are either going to grow a pair and play like a man or you are going to sit on the bleachers watching your friends transform into manly men!" At this point, Stiles couldn't help but feel intimidated, but he knew that he didn't want to do any other sport as much as he did water polo. The coach continued with a wry smile, "Well you boys are in for a treat today. The seniors and some alumni have come to demonstrate how challenging and character-building water polo is as a sport. So if you are going to stay to become a man, then I suggest that you sit your asses down before I seat them for you." 

The game started as soon as the coach put his white referee jacket on and placed his whistle around his neck. He dropped the ball into the water and organized chaos quickly ensued. 

After the first two quarters, everything finally came to a stop. The coach then continued with his speech. The players listened halfheartedly as they slung their arms into the gutter and drank from their water bottles. Stiles couldn't help but stare at the dark haired man in the pool. He was paying close intention to the coach, but little did he know that Stiles was mesmerized by the way his green eyes glinted in the sun. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek has known since he was in eighth grade that he had liked boys more than girls but he had never known the full extent of these feelings until he was a senior in high school. 

Derek had kissed a boy before at a party when he was seventeen but it didn't mean anything because he neither loved him nor knew him. He was there because his sister Laura made him go because she was in college and had wanted him to experience the college party scene. 

It was the first practice of the season and Coach Adams had wanted him and his teammates to play a scrimmage game for the freshmen to show them what their polo career would look like. Derek knew that seventy-five percent of them wouldn't even make it past the first week so he was happy to oblige. Besides, he was just happy to see his buddies that had graduated the year before. Everyone on his team knew he was gay-ish and they didn't mind because they were all really good friends, so Derek was pretty comfortable with them. And despite that, he would still get awkward boners from staring too long at his friends' butts, amongst other things.

It had been all summer since Derek had gotten he chance to play polo so he was just a tad rusty but he didn't let that stop him from getting his team six goals out of their total ten. As he was playing though, he could feel the eyes of someone boring into him, and not in the usual way. In the way that meant there were staring at him with intent of some sort. He just shook it off and played better and better every time because subconsciously he felt that he should impress this person, even though he didn't know who it was. After the game he was anxious to meet the freshmen because he wanted to know who was staring at him. He shook hands and introduced himself to everyone but as he got to the lankiest boy he had ever seen, he shook his hand and introduced himself but thoroughly curious, asked his name. His name was Stiles and he was a freshman. Derek just knew that he was the one staring at him because of the way this boy's entire body turned bright red when their hands touched. Even after this awkward moment, he moved onto the next freshman. He wasn't really himself for the rest of the day.

He got home around nine because he had to help the coach sort out some things for who will last and who won't. Stiles was on the list of maybes because he seemed pretty determined to do something as a freshman. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter work, so bear with me and I will try and post updates every week or so.


End file.
